1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to electronic devices. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide electronic devices having improved user interfaces and mounting features to facilitate their convenient and efficient use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic and navigation devices are commonly employed to generate information for fitness, entertainment, and navigation purposes. For example, navigation devices may be configured to calculate travel routes and provide guidance using the Global Positioning System (GPS). Unfortunately, electronic and navigation devices are often operable for use only in a one mounting configuration. For example, navigation devices intended for pedestrians or automobile drivers may not be suitable for use by motorcycle riders, and vice versa.